Two is Better than One
by Plutobaby494
Summary: Troy the Basketball Superstar and Musical Wonder had no idea that he was acutually a TWIN! Slight Crossover between, The Suite Life of Zach and Cody. Better Summary inside!
1. Meeting my Twin

Plutobaby494: This is a slight crossover between, The suite life of Zach and Cody, and HSM, but different. Only a few characters will be brought in from TSLZC, and it will be in the HSM timeline.

Summary: When Jack Bolton was in college, he met a woman who he fell in love with but their love didn't last. Together they had a child or Children, two identical twin boys. Jack left to go back to his home town in Albuquerque, New Mexico with the youngest twin Troy. Leaving the mother with the eldest Trevor, the two boys grew up never knowing that some other kid had the same face, and DNA. Trevor moves to Albuquerque because his mom (and Troy's real mom) gets assigned for her job. Jack married and never told Troy, and grew up thinking Dana Bolton was his mom.

Authors Note: Ok just so everyone understands, this is after the whole winter musical but Troy and Gabriella are not dating….yet. And bear with me, I have only seen a few episodes of The Suite Life of Zach and Cody, so if I make mistake, please feel free to correct me.

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 1

"Troy breakfast is ready" Dana Bolton yelled up the stairs. It only took a few minutes until Troy was downstairs and sitting at the table. Jack who was outside also ran in and sat down. Dana sighed, boys will be boys.

It was the first day of spring break for Troy and his friends which also meant that it was for her husband also, who worked as a basketball coach at his son's school.

"What are you going to do today?" his mom asked. Troy shrugged, he wanted to go play basketball with the team, but they were all either out of town or were to busy.

"I think I'll just take a walk, or shoot some hoops" he said. Maybe go see what Gabriella was doing, he added mentally. He couldn't deny that he liked her, maybe even more. Ever since the musical when they kissed, he felt like he was floating.

Breakfast was finished and Troy walked out of the kitchen leaving his mother, who was cleaning up and his father, who was reading the newspaper.

"I am going out for a walk" he yelled walking out the door. Sighing he walked in the general direction towards Gabi's house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trevor Bale stepped off the plane and looked around at his new home. His brownish-blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze, he sighed and shifted it so his bangs were on the other side of his head. His mom, Jennifer Bale stepped out after him. She had dark brown hair that reached down to her shoulders and black sunglasses on, that covered her bright blue eyes.

Trevor sighed and shifted his bag off his shoulder than followed his mother towards the hanger, where they would retrieve their bags. The rest of their furniture and stuff would arrive sometime this week.

The ride to the house that they would soon call home was quiet. Trevor mostly looked at the surroundings the buildings and mostly the locals. When they reached their house, the boy stepped out of the car and finally accepted that this was his new life. The neighborhood that he lived in was a quiet on with lots of other houses.

"So what do you think?" Jennifer said wrapping her arms around her son. Trevor didn't answer right away, he wanted to support his mom's job, but he missed his old home and his old school.

"I'm fine" he said confidently. Jennifer squeezed her son's shoulders affectionately and they both walked towards the front door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy got halfway to Gabriella's house when he remembered that she went away with her mom back to her California for spring break, to see her family. Moodily he walked a different way home, not wanting to go home this early.

He was staring down at this pebble that he had been absently kicking when he ran full force into someone.

"Hey, watch where your going" the person said. Troy looked up and was about apologize when he saw his twin looking back at him.

"What the…." Trevor said trailing off looking at Troy.

"You look exactly like me" Troy said stating the obvious.

"Well, duh. How long did it take you to figure out that" Trevor said annoyed.

"Um…." Troy said thinking about it.

Trevor rolled his eyes and said "Never mind"

"I'm Troy. Troy Bolton" Troy said sticking his hand out.

"Trevor Bale"

They shook hands and than an awkward silence settled in.

"So did you just move in?" Troy asked trying to break the silence.

"Yea"

"Cool, where you from?" he asked again.

"Boston"

"Cool"

Another awkward silence settled in and they just ended up staring at each other.

"So I guess I go" Trevor said when no one spoke.

"Yea, so I guess I see you around" Troy said still in a daze.

Trevor just nodded and turned back towards his house, his mom had some explaining to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mom, am I adopted" Troy asked his mom at dinner that night. Dana chocked on her drink that she had been drinking and Jack looked at his son with wide eyes.

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked his son while his wife calmed down.

"Am I?" Troy asked again, ignoring his dad's question.

"No sweetie, your not" Dana said trying to keep her cool.

"What on earth made you think that?" Jack asked, hoping that Troy never found out about his real mom.

"Nothing I…" Troy started but stopped when he realized that he would just stupid and said.

"Nothing, I was just wondering"

Jack knew he son knew more but didn't question it, while Dana just continued eating.

Dinner was soon over and Troy went up to start on his homework that his teachers had assigned over spring break. He barely got through his first class when someone knocked on his door.

"Troy" Dana asked walking in. Troy looked up as his mom entered and watched as she sat down on the end of his bed.

"Is there something going on that you want to tell me?" she asked. She had always known about how she was not his mother by blood. But she had raised him and loved him. When she had married Jack Bolton, Troy was barley one and wouldn't ever remember. Though had always wondered why he didn't have any record of his birth. They had told him that they just didn't record it and didn't love him any less.

"No why?" he asked, knowing what she meant.

"You were not adopted, you do know that don't you" she said trying to make sure.

"I do. It was just a stupid question mom" he said trying to reassure her. He was now fairly certain that he had imagined the whole thing and what he ran into was a mailbox. He must have hit his head and hallucinated the whole thing about seeing his reflection.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded and she left it alone. Sighing she kissed him on his hair and stood up. She was about to leave when Troy spoke to her.

"Mom" he said getting her attention.

"Yes"

"I love you" he said. Dana smiled and walked over and hugged him.

"I love you too" she said smiling.

"Don't stay up too late, or you will be drowsy for practice tomorrow with your dad" she said to him walking to the door.

"I won't" he said before turning back to his homework. Dana left the room smiling.

**/At Trevor's house/**

Sighing Trevor played with his laptop mouse thinking about the last few hours and wondering why he looked so much like that other kid. Than corrected himself, they could have passed as twins. He knew that he was not adopted because he had seen his birth on video, but than realized that some of the tape was cut off. He had always thought that it was nothing but know he didn't know what to think. What if Troy was his twin brother and he actually had a dad somewhere out there.

He had been told his entire life that his dad had died in some major car accident when he was a baby, and his mom was left to take care of him. He was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard his mom calling him down for dinner.

Trevor walked into the dinning room and shook his head of those unimportant thoughts. His mom was placing the food out on the table, until the rest of their stuff arrived they would have to deal with take-out. Chinese food was set around the table.

They ate in silence until Trevor couldn't stand all the theories in his head about Troy and he felt like he was going to burst.

"Mom, do I have a twin?" he asked. Jennifer looked at her son shocked. There was no way he could know.

"Why would you say that?" she asked still in shock.

"I saw a kid that looked exactly like me, it's very possible that I could be a twin" Trevor said. He took his mom's silence as a yes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked staring at his mom in disbelief.

"I did what your father and I thought was for the best at the time" Jennifer defended herself, a little hurt at her son's tone of voice.

"So what I have been told about my father dying is a lie!" Trevor exclaimed his voice rising.

Jennifer didn't know how to respond to that. So she kept silent.

"You lied to me" Trevor said in a hurt voice. His mom and him always had a truthful relationship and thought that they never kept secrets from another, like a best friend.

Jennifer looked at her son and tears gathered in her eyes. Trevor took her silence as an opening to get away. He jumped up from the table and ran to his room, slamming the door.

Because they were in the middle of a move, his bedroom was not set up and he had planned in sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor. He sat down in his closet and laid his head in his hands angry and his mom, and his dad for coming up with this stupid situation.

It wasn't long before he heard a knock at his door, his mom wanting to come explain.

"Trevor, please open up" she said calmly. She had always stressed about other people's privacy and how you should respect it.

"Why so you can lie to me some more" Trevor yelled.

Jennifer, even though hurt at her son's actions, knew that he was right.

"Please, I just want to explain" she said again, trying to fight away her tears.

Trevor felt guilty than, even though he was mad, he couldn't deny that he was curious. Sighing and throwing his head back against the wall, he stood up and walked over to the door. Peaking his head out he stared at his mom and than opened the door for her to come in.

They sat down and finally Jennifer opened her mouth to speak after a long silence.

"When I was young, just barely getting out of college. I met this man and we I guess fell in love at first sight, his name was Jack Bolton. Our love didn't last though and we decided it was best if we stopped seeing each other but when I found out I was pregnant things changed" she said than paused.

"Than what?" Trevor asked.

"When I got the ultrasound and found out that I was having twins. I was scared, I thought that Jack would leave me to raise two kids, and I freaked. But he didn't, for months we got ready and I was never happier, but Jack. Even though wanted to stay and help me raise you two, wanted to find real love. So our guidance counselor suggested to both me and your father that one of us take one child to raise, that way your dad could fulfill his dreams and I could mine"

"So you did a parent trap thing" Trevor said adding some sarcasm.

"We did what we thought was best. I never wanted you to find out. And by the way you acted earlier, I think that Jack never told Troy either" she said.

"I am surprised you even remember him, why would you want to not to know him or him not to know me?" Trevor said with anger in his voice.

"I was afraid. If you knew than I was afraid that when you were old enough, you would go looking for him and leave me. Or even hate us for doing it" she said as tears fell down her face.

Guilt rose up in his chest as he stared at his sobbing mom. He didn't mean to make her cry.

"I'm sorry mom" he said reaching over and giving her a hug.

Jennifer pulled back from her son and patted down some of his hair lovingly.

"What do we do now? Trevor asked his mom.

"It depends, what do you want to do?" she asked.

Trevor leaned his head back again and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know, this is all just too much to take right now" he said not making eye contact.

"But since we live in the same neighborhood, we will probably end up going to the same school. It will be kind of weird to have the same face as someone. Than people will talk and assume that we are twins, and than we'll just have to talk to them anyways" he continued.

"How did you meet him" she asked curious.

"We kind of bumped into each other, literally" he said with some sarcasm.

"So were going to talk to them" she said smiling, she would get to see her other son after so long.

"Yea, besides were twins. You can't keep us away from each other now that we or I know" he said smiling also.

"We have to tell him" she reminded her son.

"We will"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Please tell me what you think?

PLEASE R&R


	2. Coversations

Plutobaby494: I was kinda sad that I only got two reviews! But hey at least I got one! They both said they like my story, so I continued. Here is chapter two for the two people who did review. Thanks dcsprousegirl and Phoenix Feather Queen, for your reviews! You guys rock!

Disclaimer: Don't own HSM!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 2

**/The next day/**

Jennifer worked as head chief of the police and got Jack's address with ease. She stood in front of his house with her son standing a few feet behind her. Ringing the door bell she waited anxiously for who would open the door.

Finally the door was opened and a middle-aged woman stood on the other side.

"Can I help you" Dana said sweetly looking at them. Troy had just finished basketball practice and went up to finish her homework. He would have stayed outside but his dad had to go run errands and he didn't want to practice alone. So he grudgingly went to finish his homework.

"My name is Jennifer Bale, and I was wondering if Jack Bolton was home" she said.

"Do you work with him" Dana asked confused, she had never heard of this woman.

"Not exactly" Jennifer said.

It was than that she noticed Trevor standing behind his mom, but she mistook him for Troy.

"Troy didn't you just go upstairs?" she asked confused.

"That's the thing, I am not Troy" Trevor said scratching the back of his head. Dana looked like she had been shocked. She finally realized who this was.

"You're his twin" she said the truth dawning on her. Jennifer looked at Dana with sympathy and watched as she tried to digest the information.

"Look, we didn't mean to barge in but they accidentally bumped into each other and I thought that since we will be living here, they should meet" Jennifer said trying to comfort the woman.

"So that's why he asked" Dana muttered to herself. She finally realized why Troy had asked that question last night at dinner. He had met his twin.

"Is this a bad time, because we can come back, maybe when Jack is home to help explain" Jennifer said.

"Well, he should be back any minute, do you want to wait?" Dana asked trying to be polite.

"You sure it's ok, we don't want to intrude" Jennifer asked. Dana nodded yes and opened the door so they could come in.

They stepped into the front foyer and looked around the house. The walls were red with orange accent walls and two large couches sat in the middle of the room with a coffee table in the middle. Pictures of the family hung on the wall and sat on the mantel piece. They were mostly of Troy but some where of the whole family. Jennifer walked into the living room and stared at all the pictures.

"Can I?" she asked pointing to one of them. Dana nodded and Jennifer picked it up to take a closer look at it. It was the one of them on vacation in Hawaii when Troy was ten. He was sitting at the beach laughing at his father who was buried in sand while he had tried to take a nap.

Jennifer smiled and rubbed the young boy in the picture. Trevor had other ideas. He looked at all the other pictures. One caught his eye of the whole family standing together in a portrait. Jack and Dana Bolton standing in the back with a fifteen year old Troy standing in front of them.

They both looked up when they heard Troy's voice coming from up the stairs.

"Mom is dad home yet?"

"No, continue with your homework" Dana replied knowing that Troy was just trying to get out of it.

They could clearly hear a groan coming from him and Trevor smiled, his twin didn't like homework very much.

"Sorry, his school assigned him homework over spring break and he's been avoiding it ever since" Dana said smiling.

"Does he go very far away" Jennifer asked putting the picture back on the mantel piece.

"Not very, he takes a school bus but not very far" Dana replied sitting down on her couch. Jennifer came and sat down across from her and Trevor sat next to her.

"Oh, where does he go?" Trevor asked.

"East High" Dana replied.

"That's actually where I was planning on sending Trevor" Jennifer replied glad that everyone was being so friendly.

"That could get confusing" Dana replied with a chuckle.

"Yea, it will be one hectic school year. Good thing it's almost out" Jennifer replied.

"So where did you move from?" Dana asked.

"Boston, we moved because my work transferred me here" Jennifer said.

They could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and Jennifer grew anxious with every step. Sure he would look just like Trevor but she hadn't seen her second baby since his birth and was nervous.

"Hey mom did Chad……" Troy started, walking into the room. He stopped when he saw his mom with some one else.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Troy asked. Than he noticed that same boy from yesterday, the one he thought he imagined.

"Oh, it's you. I thought I dreamed you" Troy said mainly to himself.

"Well you didn't" Trevor said looking at his twin.

"Ok, mom did Chad call?" he asked turning to his mom.

"No sweetie he didn't but why don't you come sit down and talk with us?" Dana suggested patting the cushion on the couch next to her.

"Um……sure" Troy responded, he didn't want to seem rude but now he really wished he had stayed upstairs with his homework.

After a long awkward silence, Dana decided to see where her husband was.

"Why don't I go call, Jack and see how close he is" she said standing up and leaving Troy alone with them.

Another awkward silence settled in Troy ended up staring at his sneakers. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"So Troy, do you like school?" Jennifer asked lamely trying to start a conversation.

"No, not really" Troy replied.

"Oh right" Jennifer said trying to find something.

"I like basketball" Troy said seeing that she was having trouble continuing.

Jennifer smiled after that, when Jack and her first met. He couldn't stop talking about the game.

"Jack must have been happy" she said thinking out loud. Both boys stared at her in confusion.

"Okay well, Jack is on his way home. He said that he was close" Dana said walking into the room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Dana continued smiling. Jennifer smiled and politely refused.

"Can I have water?" Trevor asked. Dana nodded and was about to get up but Troy stood up.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll get it" he said before walking into the kitchen. He vaguely heard the front door open and his dad's voice.

"Jeez the grocery store was a traffic zone, I….." he trailed off seeing Jennifer.

"Jen, wha…." He started again, than his eyes rested on Trevor.

"You told him" it wasn't a question.

Jennifer nodded and Jack turned to him speechless.

"Wow, the last time I saw you, you were a baby" Jack said laughing a little, trying to relieve the tension.

Trevor just nodded not sure what to say. Jack than noticed something.

"Does Troy….." he asked not finishing. Jennifer nodded her head no.

"We were waiting for you" Dana replied. Troy walked in from the kitchen and stared at his them.

"What's going on?" he asked. Jack and Jennifer looked at him both not sure where to start.

"Why don't you sit down, sweetie" Dana replied. Troy did as she was told and turned to his father and Jennifer.

"You see, son. Jen here is your mother" Jack said bluntly. Jennifer and Dana turned and glared at him. He had the 'what?' look on his face.

Troy just stared at them in confusion.

"Let me try" Jennifer said turning to her second son.

"When your dad and I were in college we fell in and out of love. We decided to break it off but when I found out I was pregnant things changed. I found out we were going to have twins and we were going to stay and raise you together but that's not what we wanted, so we split up. You father took you and I took Trevor here" Jennifer said cautiously. Everyone's attention was on Troy as he slowly digested the information. He didn't speak so Jennifer took the chance to continue.

"We never were going to tell you or Trevor but when I was transferred here, I forgot this where your dad was from and than you accidentally bumped into each other. Trevor only found out yesterday" Jennifer continued.

Troy went from shocked to angry. Standing up he started towards the front door. If felt as if the walls were closing in on him and he needed air, but most of all he need to get away, his world that he had lived in for fifteen years was falling around him. And he, the Wildcat superstar couldn't cope.

"Troy, wait" Jack said watching his son. Troy stopped and without turning around he said in an angry voice "You couldn't find a moment in fifteen years to tell me that I was a twin and that my biological mother lived half way across the country"

No one said anything and Troy bolted out the door. Trevor stood up and took out after him. Jack stood up also intending on going but Dana put had hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"They need to be alone right now" she said than got up and walked upstairs. She was having trouble handling how he son was taking the news. Jennifer watched her go and than turned to Jack.

"Did we do the right thing, all those years ago?" she asked.

"I don't know Jen. I just don't"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy wrapped his arms around himself as he walked down the street. It was about ninety degrees out, so he was not cold. He needed reassurance, the kind you parents would give you and tell you it would be all right. But since his mom and dad had lied to him for fifteen years he didn't have anyone.

"Troy, wait up" Trevor said running up to catch his twin. Troy ignored him and continued walking.

"Come on, Troy. They lied to me also" Trevor said again. That made Troy stop, that was true and it wasn't fair to be mad at him.

"What do you think normal people are doing?" Troy asked once Trevor caught up with him.

"Probably, hanging out with their friends or" he looked at his watch, it was noon "having lunch"

Troy laughed and hugged his arms tighter around himself. Trevor also smiled.

"So what do we do?" Troy asked once he stopped laughing.

"We take it one day at a time, and I guess we could get to know each other" Trevor said as if that thought was bad. Than smiled at his twin.

"Although considering what you wear I don't think I could be seen with you in public" Troy said teasing him. Trevor mocked hurt and than put his hand on Troy's shoulder. He didn't look to bad.

"Well, at least I have some brains to go with my clothes, unlike you" Trevor said smirking and turning back towards Troy's house.

"I have brains, they just went on vacation"

"Yea, well tell them to stop having fun with their lifetime pass and come back" Trevor said. Troy clutched his chest mocked pain.

"Ouch, that hurt" he replied. Trevor just smiled. Maybe they would be ok.

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: You didn't think I would just leave it there. That would have been the crappiest ending ever. PLEASE REVIEW, it will make me want to get the next chapter up!

PLEASE R&R


	3. Basketball and more Conversations

Plutobaby494: I'm back and with a new chappie, no less. Thanks to all my reviewers, you made my day! And gave me a reason to post the next chapter!

Disclaimer: HSM, and TSLOZAC (wow that's a long abbreviation!), so don't sue! You would get no profit out of me! -

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 3

Trevor sighed as Troy tried sunk the ball into the hoop. He was lounging on the grass while his twin brother tired to explain the game of basketball. His parents had been glad that they had come back but decided to talk alone before they tired to bring up the subject again.

"So explain again why you have to bounce the ball, when you walk with it across the field" he asked. Troy groaned and went to sit next to him.

"First of all, it's called a court, and second because you have to dribble, and third your usually running not walking" Troy said sitting down.

"Sorry, I'm not a sport person" Trevor replied rolling his eyes.

"So than what do you like to do?" Troy asked twirling the ball on his fingers.

"Study, I'm a merit scholar."

Troy stared at him incredulously as the ball dropped to his lap.

"You're joking right?" he asked.

"Nope"

"There is no way that you could pass up being with your friends than studying" Troy said. Trevor smiled.

"Didn't have much friends" Trevor replied. Troy looked sorry and opened his mouth to reply but Trevor cut him off.

"It's ok, really. Growing up I was anti-social, and it actually gave me a good chance to get to know my mom" he stopped for a second to ponder his words than corrected himself "our mom".

Troy didn't say anything but just looked at the grass. Trevor was silent also just watching him.

Finally Troy looked up and turned to Trevor.

"Do you think we could just be friends first?" he said hesitantly. Trevor nodded. It had been hard discovering that he had a family across the county and that one of them even shared his DNA.

"Yea, we need to get to know each other before we can ever like each other" Trevor said.

Troy smiled and than looked at the sky.

"My friends are going to flip out?" Troy muttered absently. Trevor turned and looked at him.

"I wonder what there reactions would be?" Trevor wondered. This all seem surreal to him.

"Well, we'll find out in a few days" Troy smiled and than got up. He reached out and bounced the ball on the concrete.

"Come on, I think I've explained enough of this game, for us to have a little game" Troy said turning back to Trevor.

"Well, knowing how to play the game and actually playing the game are two very different things" Trevor said standing up.

Troy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'll go easy on you?" he said throwing the orange ball at him. Trevor clumsily caught it and hesitantly bounced the ball. He grinned and threw the ball at the hoop. It hit the red ring and bounced back to the ground.

Troy caught it and shot the ball to the hoop. The ball swished in without hitting the backboard and Trevor just glared at him.

"Show off"

Troy laughed and retrieved the ball, throwing it to his brother.

"That was just the beginning, young padawan" Troy said sarcastically. Trevor rolled his eyes and shot the ball again, this time successfully making it into the hoop.

He turned to Troy with a smug grin on his face.

"See, that wasn't so hard" he said and Troy just grinned.

"Ok, if you think you're ready. You start out with the ball" he said with sly smile. Trevor grinned not knowing the beating his was going to get.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack and Dana sat across from Jennifer in their living room. Jennifer rubbed her head and stared at her ex-lover. At some level she still loved him. He was handsome, kind and responsible. But they had broken it off, and she had no regrets about what was done. She had gotten a beautiful son out of the mix.

"_Two beautiful sons"_ she thought, with a sad smile. She had missed raising both her sons and often wondered what it would have been like if her and Jack had stayed together but she knew that their decision was for the best.

"So what do we do from here?" Dana asked, breaking the awkward silence that had settled upon the living room, with only the muffed sound of the boy's voices coming through.

Dana griped her husbands hand affectionately and he smiled at her.

"They are obviously going to be seeing a lot of each other with school and all, and now that they do know, it would be unfair to keep them apart" Jack said turning to his ex-girlfriend.

"I agree" she said. Dana looked down and felt as if she was intruding on this conversation.

"So what do we do?" Dana asked quietly.

"Even if they live apart, we should get them together and let them get to know each other. They've got sixteen years to catch up on" Jennifer said.

Jack smiled and stared in the direction where his son's voices could be heard.

"They look exactly the same" Jennifer said following his gaze.

"They do" he agreed. Dana fiddled her fingers and jealousy started to bubble it's way to the surface. She was Troy's mother, she raised him and was their when he was sick. How could this woman come in and want to steal that from her?

Her thoughts and any conversation was interrupted when the back door opened and shut again. The boy's voices came through louder and their footsteps came into the house.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything but you suck at basketball" one of their voices came louder as the entered the living room. Their voices like their faces were identical and they had now way of telling which boy it was, though they had a funny feeling that that one was Troy.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better" the other said with a sarcastic tone. The both looked up from each other and to the adults in the room. Troy came over and sat down next his father and Trevor next to his mother.

Jennifer caught her son's sour look and turned to him.

"What's the matter Trevor?" she asked. He looked even more sour and Troy grinned.

"I hate basketball" was all he said. Jack smiled and looked at Troy.

"Aw, he just hates it because he lost" Troy said smirking.

"The game of basketball is primarily for jocks who have never heard of a college degree" Trevor said trying to sink lower in the couch.

**(Authors Note: Sorry, if I offended anyone, I actually like playing basketball myself. Trevor's just saying that because he's mad he lost, even though he knows he sucks at the game)**

"You still lost" Troy said still smirking. Trevor glared at him than turned to his mother and 'father'.

"So what is the verdict?" he asked with sarcasm. Troy smiled.

"Well, we have done some talking and agreed that since you'll both be attending the same school, that maybe you should see each other more often" Jack said staring at his identical twin sons.

"Well good, but we've done some talking ourselves and we think" Troy paused in his speech and Trevor picked up where he left off.

"That we should be friends before we ever consider being brothers" he said. Everyone stared at them with shocked looks on their faces.

"What?" the asked at the same time.

"Never mind" Jack said smiling at Jennifer, she smiled back. Dana felt her jealousy rouse up again and looked to her hands.

"I also have another idea" Trevor said shyly. Jack looked at him affectionately and nodded telling him to continue.

"I can't speak for Troy here, but if feel as if you just dropped this on us and I don't even know anything about you" he said directing that last part to Jack.

Jack didn't say anything so he continued.

"I think that one day, or even more than one, that I go with you and Troy goes with mom. We should also get to know one another" Trevor said, he looked up and both his mom and Jack were smiling.

"I agree" Troy said, smiling.

Dana felt like her heart had broken into little pieces after that and she closed her eyes.

"Ok" Jennifer agreed and Jack nodded.

Unlike Dana, Jen's heart swelled when Troy had agreed. She had been a little worried about when they had first told him and his reaction but it seemed that Trevor had talked to him and their little game outside had swayed back to giving it a chance.

"I need to do the dishes from last night, so if you'll excuse me" Dana said standing up. Truthfully she had done the dishes last night before turning in but had to get out of the room. She couldn't handle her emotions anymore and didn't want to start weeping in front of everyone. She didn't wait for anyone's answer and left the room quickly.

Jack looked started and Troy looked at him curiously. Jack started to stand up but Jennifer put a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down.

"Let me Jack" she said than followed her out of the room.

She entered the kitchen and found Dana leaning against the empty sink. She sighed and walked forward announcing her presence.

Dana turned when she heard her footsteps and stared at the woman who had upset her life.

"I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have come and disturbed you and your family but I… I wanted to see Troy again" she said. The last part came out quieter though.

Dana didn't say anything, but turned so her back was facing Jennifer.

Jennifer bit her lip and sighed. She continued when she saw that Dana was not going to say anything.

"But I am not here to get Jack back, or to take you place as Troy's mother. Jack and I are over, I don't love him like that and I can see the love that you two share" she said. Dana didn't say anything again so Jennifer continued again.

"You are Troy's mother, you have been there every step of his life and I wouldn't dare take the place of mother in his heart, or in general. I do love him though and want to get to know him, but not to replace you" she said than went silent.

"Trevor and you are always welcome in our house" Dana said than walked to the back stairs that went through the kitchen.

Jennifer sighed again and thought that, that was about as good as she was going to get. She hoped though in the future that Dana would come to except her.

She suddenly looked at her watch on her wrist and finally noticed the time, it was getting late and she had to wake up early to greet the movers.

She walked back into the living room where her sons' and Jack were comfortably talking.

"We have to go, Trevor" she said. Trevor nodded and stood than looked back to Troy.

Troy smiled and stood up sticking out his hand.

"Maybe we'll see each other tomorrow" he said. Trevor smiled and grabbed his hand shaking it.

"Maybe" he said than let go and went to his mom. They said their good byes and soon the both left leaving Troy and Jack standing in the entry way.

Jack turned to his son and tried to talk but Troy interrupted.

"I'm still mad at you for lying to me for sixteen years" he said. Jack looked at his feet and wanted so bad to explain to his son, but Troy interrupted again.

"But, I understand why you did it" he said with a small smile. Jack smiled and knew that Troy had forgiven him.

He wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders and led the way to the stairs.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"Interesting" was all Troy said before going up the stairs and heading towards his room.

TO BE CONTIUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Third chappie is done! Please review, reviews make me happy and a happy me will want to get the next one up sooner!

PLEASE R&R


	4. Whose Older?

Plutobaby494: Thanks for all the reviews, so here is the next chappie!!! Hope you like!!

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM! Sadly that belongs to the Disney Channel!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 4

Troy groaned the next morning as the sunlight shinning through his bay window dropped into his eyes. He vaguely heard the doorbell ring downstairs and groggily pulled his pillow over his head and attempted to fall back asleep.

His mother's voice called up to him and he blatantly ignored it, as he enjoyed the peaceful darkness. He was exasperated when he heard his bedroom door opened and expected his mother would come over and gently rise him up for the new day.

He was surprised when his covers were yanked off from on top of him and a voice so like his own, speaking to him.

"Come on sleepy head, a new day has risen" Trevor said playfully sitting down at the bottom of his 'brothers' bed. Troy grunted at him and than rolled over facing his wall. Trevor sighed.

"_Guess I'll just have to get more creative"_ he thought slyly. Walking up next to Troy's head he pulled the pillow out from under him and gently whacked him over the head with it.

Troy immediately opened his eyes and glared at his so called, brother.

"What was that for?" he said sitting up on his butt. His basketball pajama's wrinkled as he moved in them.

"It's time to get up" Trevor replied smiling, just a little too perky for the morning.

"What time is it?" Troy asked looking over at his clock and felt his eyes bulge out of their sockets. It was seven in the morning.

"Trevor, it's seven AM, normal people are sleeping" Troy said looking back over to him.

"Yes, and way past the time to be up in the morning" Trevor replied, his perkiness still showing.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked rubbing the rest of the sleep from his tired eyes, realizing he wasn't going to get any more rest.

Trevor's face went red and he looked down at his hands, fiddling with them. Troy raised his eyebrows at his sudden silence.

"You're really the only one I know, and I didn't want to be alone" he said quietly. Troy felt like kicking himself, of course he wouldn't know anyone, they moved in only yesterday.

The events of yesterday came flying back to him and he groaned, remembering that they promised to get to know each other better.

"You could have come at noon or even one" Troy said standing up and walking over to his dresser missing Trevor's smile.

"But it would have been less fun that way" he said continuing to smile.

"You're annoying" Troy said playfully.

Trevor ignored him. "So what were you going to do today" he asked, changing the subject.

Troy paused in his dressing and turned to him, and bit his lip in thought.

"Well after sleeping in and getting up at noon, I was going to practice basketball than see if any of my friends are back in town" he said turning back to his clothes. He had dark blue jeans on and a bare chest.

"Oh" was all Trevor replied.

"But now that you have woken me up before I was supposed too, my plan is pretty much ruined. So I think that we should hang out today" Troy said catching the disappointment in Trevor's voice.

Troy pulled a red shirt over his shoulders and down the rest of his abdomen. Trevor smiled again and nodded.

"What do you want to do" the older boy asked as he watched Troy lazily bush his dark wispy hair with his fingers.

"We could play basketball again" Troy replied turning to the other boy, now finished with his dressing.

Trevor gagged and shook his head negatively. "I will never play that accursed sport again" he said. Troy chuckled and sat down.

"We could take the town" he suggested, at the nervous shrug Trevor gave him he decided that was most likely a no.

"I don't know, Troy. Do we really want to start explaining things, when we don't even know the real truth yet" Trevor replied hesitantly. Truthfully he was scared, what would Troy's friends think? Was he popular or a nerd like himself?

"I guess" Troy conceded, with a light shrug of his shoulders. Trevor gave him a confused look.

"So what do we do?" he asked Troy.

Troy just shrugged and said, "Why do I have to pick, can't you?"

Trevor raised an eyebrow at him.

"Haven't you lived here your whole life, and I just moved here yesterday" he pointed out. Troy groaned, he had forgotten.

"Shut up" he snapped, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. Trevor smiled feeling the same way.

"Hey, I have an idea. We could go grill our parents for information about us" Troy said mischievously. Trevor smiled.

"Than we'll know who is older" he added. Troy looked amused.

"I'll bet I'm the older twin" Troy said smirking.

"And what makes you say that" Trevor playfully bantered back.

"Because, I'm more mature, and more…- He stood up to make his point but ended up tripping over his back pack that was lying in the middle of his floor.

He fell flat on his face and Trevor chuckled.

"More klutzy" Trevor said trying to fill in. Troy lifted his head and glared at him.

"No, I meant to do that" Troy said sitting back on his butt, on the floor. His face was red and pride damaged. Trevor raised his eyebrow at him.

"Right, I'm sure you did. Though if your room were cleaned up I'll bet that next time you won't have to look at your feet to make sure you won't trip over anything" Trevor replied, walking towards the door, with Troy following behind him.

"Yea, well I'll bet I'm still older" Troy said not being able to come up with anything to counter Trevor's statement, as they descended the stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jennifer Bale rubbed her eyes as she stared at the tedious paperwork in front of her. Unlike Jack, she was not a morning person, where Jack could be downright perky in the mornings. Trevor took after him in that aspect; sometimes it was the son waking up the mother.

Her co-worker, Jeff walked past her and looked at her sympathetically seeing how much work she still had to do. Her work had doubled when she came to New Mexico. So she was very surprised when her son came walking over to her. Though which one she didn't know. The other came lagging behind him.

"Hey, Mom" the first one said sitting down in her partners desk. She knew this was Trevor; Troy had yet to call her mom.

"Hey Sweetie, what are you two doing here" she asked her eyes straying to Troy. He hadn't made eye contact with her yet and she started to get worried.

"We're bored, and decided to come visit" Trevor replied not noticing what was going on. Troy silently fiddled with his finger nails, not thinking this was such a good idea anymore.

"Oh and how did you get here?" Jen asked, turning her attention back to Trevor, confused and slightly worried.

"We took Troy's car" Trevor replied. Jen nodded, glad to know that he son's hadn't hitchhiked here.

"Mom how come he can have a car and I can't" Trevor said, whining a little. Troy smirked into his lap but didn't say anything, though Jen caught it.

"Because in Boston you didn't need it, so I never bothered" Jen replied. Trevor rolled his eyes and fell silent.

An awkward silence settled in and Jen looked back to Troy, who had yet to say a word.

"So Troy, how was your morning" she asked hesitantly, wondering how he would react. He jumped at being addressed but Trevor beat him to it.

"Oh god mom, he's worse than you" he said sighing. Troy blushed a little and Jen smiled.

"Sorry, Mr. Sunshine but we can't all be morning people" Troy said sarcastically to him. Trevor rolled his eyes and Jen smiled glad that Troy had at least spoken, maybe not to her but it was a start. Troy stuck his tongue out at Trevor.

"Really mature" Trevor replied chuckling. As if a light bulb had gone off in Trevor's head, he turned to his mom.

"Hey, we've been having this argument all morning. Whose older, me or Troy" he asked.

Troy turned to her as well. Jen looked between the boys, and sweat started to pool on her head. What would be the reaction to this?

"Trevor is older by ten minutes" she replied biting her lip. Troy scowled, and Trevor beat his hands in the air.

"I was right" he said smirking. Troy just scowled at him.

"You suck" Troy said sinking lower in his seat, sulking. Jen laughed at them. There were acting more like siblings every day, even if they didn't realized it themselves.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Ya, nothing really happened in this chapter, just the two boys getting to know each other more and some awkwardness between Troy and Jen. Sorry, it took so long!! And don't worry; Trevor will meet the whole gang in the next few chappies!! Some things have to happen before they can return to school!! So please review!! It gives me great inspiration.

PLEASE R&R


	5. The Past Meets the Future

Plutobaby494: OMG, I can't believe I took so long with this chapter! What's it been… a year now?!! Well, it doesn't really matter since I have now updated!! I honestly have no excuse to why I have taken so long!! I hope I still have some readers out there!!

Disclaimer: Do not own HSM or SLOZAC!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 5

Troy fidgeted as he rode in the passenger's seat of Jen's cop car. They were supposed to be bonding together, something he had himself agreed to. He now was regretting that action when his stomach wouldn't stop fluttering.

He kept his gaze out the window, hoping the nervousness would go away. He ducked when he saw a group of his basketball buddies, immediately picking out Zeke and Jason among the heads. He didn't want to give them the wrong impression on why he was riding in a cop car.

Jen sighed as she pushed the break pedal, stopping at the red light. She had been watching her other son the whole time and couldn't help the hurt when he ducked, staring a few kids walking down the sidewalk.

"So how do you like living here?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence that had settled in the car. Troy glanced at her but returned his gaze to the window and straightened when his friends were gone.

"I like it" Troy answered, quietly. He absently wondered what his mom was doing and felt guilty for not saying anything before he left this morning.

"That's good. I hope Trevor likes it here. We actually only came here because I was transferred for work" she said, noticing the light turned green.

Troy just nodded.

She laughed suddenly as the car accelerated. He glanced at her confused. Did he say something that was funny?

"You're so much like your dad" she said, at Troy's expression. He just nodded again, not sure what to say.

"When your dad and I first met, he was playing college basketball, dreaming of joining the NBA. He was confident around his friends and sometimes downright cocky. But on our first date he was so shy and hardly talked at all" Jen said, smiling in memory.

Troy nodded in discomfort. He wondered if that was how his dad was on his parents first date.

His stomach flipped uncomfortably as guilt ate at his heart. A nagging question hit him and he bit the inside of his cheek.

Was this his mom? Or was Dana Bolton his mom. Dana had been there for every basketball game, every bad dream, every wound, ranging from a small cut on his knee when he fell off his tricycle to when he broke his arm falling off the jungle gym. She had cooked his meals, offered him comfort when he was fighting with his friends and was there the night of the musical, taking away some of his nervousness when he realized how many people would be watching him. Jen had just waltzed into his life, announcing she was his biological mother and he didn't know what to think!

Jen must have read his mind, because she sighed.

"Look, I know this is awkward and I'm not trying to take your moms place" she paused as Troy finally fully looked at her.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was so scared. Your dad I were just dating and he had plans for his future. I was afraid he would leave me. We weren't married and I had a feeling that he was never going to ask me. When I found out… well the relationship was dying and we both could tell" she said.

Troy found some sick sense gratitude at the small hint of bitterness in her voice. He just stared at her, not saying anything.

"When I told him, it was the first time I had ever seen him speechless. Basketball was his life, what kind of career could he have with a child on the way and I thought for sure he'd leave me" she continued.

"But he didn't" Troy guessed.

"No" she said with a small smile, "He promised to stay and help me raise the child. He told me that he'd make his career work but when we found out we were having twins, it really made it final"

Troy looked confused, "Than why'd you slit us up?

Jen sighed, "You're dad did love me to a certain point but he was a die hard romantic, though he'd never admit it. He believed he had a soul mate still out there and I wasn't his Juliet. But he was going to stay and marry me, helping me with you and your brother. Some of the light I saw in his eyes died the day that he decided this"

She paused to turn the corner and than continued.

"And I felt guilty. I really loved your father, Troy. And some part of me still does. I suggested that he go a few months before your birth, that I'd be ok. He was appalled that I'd even suggest it. He may have dreamed of being a basketball star but he loved the idea of being a father even more. He'd even planed on one of you being as hyped up on basketball as he was. I guess he got his wish."

"After you were born, we realized that one of us would have to quit college to provide for you boys and since his career was over, he quit and I continued to go to school. After a month, we were both run ragged and the light that I had loved so much was gone in your father. He was a shadow of the man I used to know"

"After a few weeks of convincing him, I got the idea to pull a parent trap. He had family out here and took you, moving and I stayed with Trevor. We've not talked since" She said, going silent.

Troy looked back to the window, not sure what to say. Only one question came to mind.

"Do you regret it?" he asked his voice quiet.

Jen looked at Troy in shock, than turned back to the road.

"Sometimes I wished I could have seen both of my boys grow up, I often found myself wondering if you were happy and cared for. I regret a lot of things in my life but I don't think I would have done this any other way. You're dad is happy and that's all I wanted" she said, his voice chocking up. Tears threatened to fall but she held them in refusing to cry in front of him.

"Your mother is a good woman, Troy. I am glad that Jack is happy. He has his light back" she finished.

Troy stayed silent, the guilt not as heavy as before. It still weighed on his heart but not as hard.

Jen noticed the awkward silence was back and attempted to lighten the mood.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" she asked, smiling. Troy looked at her.

"Sure"

"What do you like?" Jen asked.

"Anything spicy" he answered, unconsciously. Ever since he was little, he had loved a spicy food which was confusing since neither of his parents could stand it.

Jen smiled, "My favorite"

Troy just blushed, looking back to the window.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dana stared at the granite counter tops of the island and looked at the coffee pot, watching as it made the dark liquid. She was facing the counter, her palms resting on the hard rock.

She didn't say anything when arms encircled her waist and someone kissed her neck, gently brushing the offending hair away. She smiled and leaned into her husbands touch and felt his kisses continue as he turned her around and put his lips on hers, his hands never leaving her waist.

"Someone's energetic today" she commented as his kisses trailed down her neck. He shrugged and continued, his hands starting to move upward.

"Does this have anything to do with Jennifer Bale coming into town" she asked, pulling away. Jack sighed.

"No, why do I need an excuse to be with my wife?" he answered, still trying to get back at her.

Dana shot him a disbelieving look and walked a few feet away, towards the coffee pot.

"Shouldn't you be with your other son, instead of me" she said, hoping she didn't sound as jealous as she thought.

"Be careful honey. That sounds a lot like bitterness" Jack said, taking an apple from the basket and biting into it. "Trevor is upstairs using the bathroom, than we're going"

Dana nodded silently and opened the cupboard, taking down a coffee cup.

"Dana, it was seventeen years ago. I didn't know she was coming here" he said, setting his apple down and walking over to his wife. Wrapping his arms around her, he brought his chin to her shoulder and hugged her closer.

"I love you" he said, "You're my wife and you're Troy's mother. Troy loves you more than anything"

Dana smiled teary, "I know"

She sounded unsure and Jack didn't know how to comfort her. Placing a soft kiss to her hair, he stepped back and picked up his discarded apple.

"I'll be back later" he said, solemnly. Dana nodded, not facing him and he left. The kitchen was silent and the front door opened and closed a few minutes later with a voice so like Troy's tailing.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and felt a tear fall down her cheek. Another joined it and soon she was sobbing, taking out all her frustration and sorrow on the granite counter top.

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well, what do you think! Again, sorry it took so long!Thanks to all my reviewers, and I would especially like to thank anyone who reviews this chapter, specially if you've reviewed earlier chapters!! If you've kept with me, even after this long!!

Sharpay, MusicalGirl13192, RedSoxChic193, MPPandHSMroxmysox, DisneySktGrl, DuMbBlOnDe2010, waterspirit2007, xXJust.Like.ThatXx.

PLEASE R&R


End file.
